Love At First Sight: A My Little Pony Love Story
by daneron94
Summary: a new pony and his friends come to Ponyville and they are interested in the mane 6 and spike. Who are they and where did they come from read and find out this is my only fan fiction i am writing. lightningXtwilight, Rainbow DashXBlack, Pinkie PieXParty Pan, RarityXFabricare, Orange PeteXApplejack, FluttershyXHappy cake, SpikeXGinger. rated T for romantic adventures and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chatpter 1: An Unknown Pony Comes To Ponyville

**this is my very first fan fiction so if you like it then thats good but if you hate it then thats fine.**

Our story takes place in Ponyville where we see the mane six just doing their usual stuff, Fluttershy is taking care of her animals, Rainbow Dash is practicing for a big race, Rarity is making designs, Applejack is harvesting the apples to sell them, Pinkie Pie was being well Pinkie Pie and finally we find princess Twilight Sparkle reading a book in her library reading about love at first sight."Wow this is an amazing story," said twilight amazed with the thought of love and romance." I never knew what love is until I finished this book." After she finished reading the romance novel somepony was knockng at her door "Huh? I wonder who that could be?" said Twilight talking to her self.

When she opend the door she saw a unfamiliar pony that was a male alicorn, he was yellow with a black tail and mane that have the same style as each other, he wears a black vest and green sweat bands, and was tall and thin all around, while his cutie mark was a grey thunder cloud that has a bright yellow lightning bolt coming out. Twilight was in awe when she saw this new face and she was speach less for a second and said"hi! are you new here in ponyville." "Yes I am new my names Lightning Storm, and you must be princess Twilight Sparkle am i right?" said the new pony. 'Oh my stars a new pony from a differint city in equestria knows who I am! Other than Canterlot and Ponyville that is.' Twilight said to her self a little shocked. "Yes it is but you can call me Twilight if you want, thats what everyone else call me." "ok twilight, so can you show me around?" Said Yellow Lightning. "Oh of course i can show you around." said Twilight.

when she showed Lightning Storm the places in Ponyville Twilights friends have been seeing her with him and they were wondering 'who is that pony with Twilight?' they went up to them and Pinkie Pie asked Twilight"Hey Twilight who's this?" " Hey girls this is Yellow Lightning he's new here in Ponyville." said Twilight surprised to see her friends. "So how's everypony?" "Well I just finished harvesting the apples." said Applejack. "i finished this wonderful dress." replied Rairity. "I finished taking care of my animals." responded Fluttershy. "I was wraping up my training for the big race in Equestria, while Pinkie Pie was just being herself." answered Rainbow Dash for both her and Pinkie Pie. "Yeah she's right about me being me." added Pinkie Pie.

once every pony introduced themselves to Lightning Storm they asked him about himself, so he told them about his life "Ok everypony i came from Manehattan i was born there and i was actually a unicorn at first and when i was a filly i wanted to be a prince of some where other than Manehattin. so i went to Canterlot and asked princess Celestia if she can make me her student because there hasn't been an alicorn prince at all so she said that if i want to become a prince then i will be at a diffirent place other than Manehattan so when i was there she chose the two diffirent towns in Equestria that will be friendly to me. One of them is Ponyville and the other is Applelooza since you are living here I decided Applelooza and the ponies there were friendly to me and i stayed there and have new friends when I became an alicorn they told me about a princess that is not in a relationship with anypony and that pony is you Twilight. but I told them that if i meet you i would take things slow and steady and they are not in relationships with anypony as well and then i asked them if they would like to come with me so they can find their special pony but they declined because they were nervouse to come but i told them they can't stay single forever so they decided to come with me so i teleported us to the outskirts of Ponyville because i didn't even know what the sights were. when we made it to Ponyville my friends left me to let me find you and i asked everypony where you live and they told me you lived in Golden Oaks Library." "wow you brought your friends what are their names and how many do you have?" asked Twilight who and her friends were wondering. " I have 6 friends and one of them is a little female dragon, as for their names they are Happy cake, Black Lightning, Fabricare, Orange Pete, Party Pan, and Ginger." Answered Lightning Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The Welcome To Ponyville Party

**ok here are the 6 new Characters in the story starting with Ginger and she's an pink baby dragon. Black Lightning is a grey pegesus with a dark gery cloud shooting a black bolt of lightning, Orange Pete is a red earth pony,with an orange sliced in half, Fabricare is a green unicorn with a rolled up peice of fabric, Party Pan is a orange earth pony with streamers, and Happy Cake is a blue Pegasus with a cake thats happy in the middle(these are their Cutie Marks).**

once Lightning Storm finished his story Pinkie Pie randomly blurted out "Ooh, ooh I know what we should do for you and your friends!" "And what might that be Pinkie Pie?" asked Lightning Storm "A PARTY!" "Aw SWEET I love parties!" said an unknown voice that the mane 6 and spike didn't know who said that except Lightning Storm.

as if on cue 5 male ponies and a pink baby dragon came to the scene and greeted their alicorn friend and he asked "hey guys found that special somepony yet?" "Not really we just finished looking at the places and the sights." said the unfamiliar pink dragon, then Lightning Storm said "Well I would like you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Applejack, and Spike, girls and Spike these are my friends, Black Lightning, Orange Pete, Fabricare, Party Pan, Happy Cake, And Ginger." When he finished greeting the mane 6 and Spike to his friends they said hi to each other but when that happened they were gazing into each others eyes asking to them selves 'Wow is this my SpeacialPony' the same went with Ginger and Spike.

After a long and awkward silence Lightning Storm said "well this is awkward." and just like that everypony snaped back into reality and went to Golden Oaks Library, once they were in Lightning Storm told about the adventures he and his friends went on before he became a alicorn prince and way before they came to Ponyville. "Wow Lightning Storm, have you or your friends got injured at all?" asked Twilight. "please call me Lightning, and to answer your Question sometimes but they weren't too serious." replied lightning.

"So Pinkie Pie, I heard you like parties. Is that true?" asked Party Pan and she said "Yes I love parties I was thinking of a good welcoming party for you guys." "can I help? I'm really good at the planing, the decorations, the music, the games, and more!" said Party Pan. "I'm good at those too as well as the invitations! of course you can help!" replied Pinkie Pie. As they went off to plan the party Black Lightning asked Rainbow Dash "hey Rainbow Dash I bet you can't beat me in a race, i _am_ the fastest flyer in Applelooza after all." Oh it is so on Black Lightning, form the Everfree Forest and back?" asked Rainbow Dash "Bring. It. On." said Black Lightning, when they went to race Fabricare asked Rarity if he can see the dresses she makes and she responded "of course, I would love to show you my famouse dresses." after they left Spike and Ginger were Jealouse and they teamed up to ruin thier fun at Raritys place. once the two baby dragons left Orange Pete and Happy Cake were talking to Applejack and Fluttershy and see if they would like to see Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershys animals?the girls answered at the same time "we would love to."

after they left all that was left at the library are Twilight and Lightning alone and Lightning asked "so Twilight what do you like to do in your spare time?" "Well Lightning I mostly read in here and I've read all these books multiple times but before you came I was reading a new book about romance and it really want me to fall in love with that specialpony, but I also go with my friends sometimes on adventures that were dangerous, not as dangerous as yours though." answered Twilight. the two of them talked until they heard music and alot of racket coming out side. " weird how long were we in here for? it looks like night time has already came and whats with all the loud music?" Asked Lightning but then he remembered about a party that Party Pan and Pinkie Pie were Planing and Twilight asked "Lightning are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Of course I think they finished planing and started the the party with out us and I think I hear a DJ playing some really sweet tunes. Wanna come out with me and see?" Replied Lightning as well as asking Twilight a simple Question Which she answered with a dash out the door. And Lightning said "I'll take that as a yes." when he got out there were lights that are in differint colors coming out of a disco ball and DJ PON3 (Vinyl Scratch) D. on her stand. Once she finished the recent song that was played another song came on and it sounded familiar to Lightning and when another earth pony came he was wearing sunglasses and is singing a song that was so new to everypony called Pony Rock Anthem. when the song was playing Party Pan was searching for Pinkie Pie who was behind the Speakers waiting for her cue. when Party Pan came up to Lightning and Twilight he asked them if they seen Pinkie Pie and then right on cue she jumped on one of the speakers and sang in the song.

After her part was done she jumped off the speaker and came to Party Pan ninja styled and nearly made him jump 10 feet. "hey Party Pan did you loose me or something?" She asked her new party planing friend and he said "yeah at first but then I found you on one of the speakers on the side and you sounded amazing!" after that song was over a slow paced song came and every pony asked their special pony as well as the mane 6 and the new ponies if they would like to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: And Now The Feelings Begin To Come Out

**Ok i thought it would be better to just call the newcomers the Colt 6 instead of well you know what so any ways heres the third chapter**

After the party was over and everypony that got invited went to their homes except the colt 6 and the mane 6 as well as Spike and Ginger because they were cleaning up the party mess on their own but they didn't mind because they were going to tell each other their feelings for each other first off was Black Lightning who was telling Rainbow Dash "Hey Dashie Congrats on that Race that we did barely. I mean you totaly beat me by a split second." "Yeah if it weren't for my Sonic Rainboom you would've totaly beat me by a long shot." replied Rainbow Dash in a nice yet cocky tone. After that Black Lightning was going to tell her his feelings about her even though its way too early for that "Hey Rainbow Dash can I tell you something?" He started "Of course you can." She responded " ever scince we met I was on adrenalin rush when I first drawn my eyes on you and I was thinking to myself wow is she my special somepony and once we raced i was in the lead until you used your Sonic Rainboom and I was saying wow way past 90% cooler for me and during the party you have been dancing the night away like no pony did. What I am trying to say is Rainbow Dash would you like to be my marefriend?" asked Black Lightning and it took so much guts to get it out. Then Rainbow Dash Responded saying " I don't know What to say I was thinking the same thing about you but I now know what my answer will be. the answer is yes! i would love to be your marefriend."

After they were done cleaning up the mess they were doing, the rested at Rainbow Dashes home and told each other about how relationships go. now it was Party Pan and Pinkie Pie's turn "Hey Pinkie Pie. That song you sang with DJ Pon3 and Neon Lights what was it called?" asked Party Pan and she said "Its was called Pony Rock Anthem. Why did you ask?" "Just wondering" responded Party Pan "Because I never heard it before so yeah. any ways you have an amazing voice and I was wondering if you are interessted in going out with me sometime tomorrow night?" "Of course, I would love to go out with you. what do you have in mind? asked Pinkie Pie " a nice picnic in the moonlight and duet karaoke at a place I know that does it." replied Party Pan. Then Pinkie pie said "Sounds like fun I love karaoke!" " sweet but before we do that tomorrow can I ask you something?" asked Party Pan "Anything for a great party planer." Replied Pinkie Pie not knowing what the hecks going to happen. "Will you be my speacial somepony?" "Why of course I will we have the same interest and thats parties." she responded.

next it was Fluttershy and Happy Cake and they wer way happy to have diferent interests "Hey Fluttershy do you care about me? I mean although we just met, I've began to care for you." asked Happy Cake "Why I do care for you Happy you are the only Pony i like thats a pegasus other than Rainbow Dash But she is just a really good friend." "Oh thats nice to hear really nice and I would like to know if you like to be with your animal friends, or be with that speacial somepony you are looking for, or both?" asked Happy Cake already too nervouse to say that he's in love with her. "I-I don't know besides I like my animal friends and also I would love to find that pony who would love me for my special talent for animals and help me care for them somepony like-" "Like me?" interupted Happy Cake with a shocking look on his face then she said "Yes like you but youre not an animal lover like I am. I'm sorry Happy Cake." "What would happen if i told you that I'm a pegasus pony thats name isnt a cake maker at all but likes animals and isn't shy at all?" asked Happy Cake or is he _really _Happy Cake? Then Fluttershy said "then I would care about my animal friends as well as you. but i will have to get used to being friends first then become more then that." well I do like animals, I'm not shy, and this isn't my actual cutie mark I put a sticker of a fake cutie mark on both of my sides just to see if you would like me for who I'm not but my names really Happy Cake. And I really love you Fluttershy!" once he showed her his true cutie mark Fluttershy was just speachless at first and then she passed out cold on the ground.

While Happy Cake carried Fluttershy to her cottage Orange Pete was telling Applejack how he likes farming life at his home Applelozza "Wow Orange Pete what kind of food do you farm?" asked Applejack. "Oranges of course my famly and I live on an orange farm called orange fields its a place near the town of Applelozza and by golly the oranges are so juicy and they come from the Orange family and I'm part of that family." He replied and Applejack said "Wow you and I have the same interests which is farming fruit I had no idea." "Well I know you farm apples because you showed me Sweet Apple Acres. how about I show you my farm and you can try one of the oranges there tomorrow how does that sound?" asked Orange Pete then Apple jack said "Of course I would love to but i am pretty busy tomorrow how about the day after tomorrow?" "Of course i don't have anything to do on that day so yeah. any ways tell me if i am going a little fast for this but would you like to be my marefriend?" he replied with an answer Applejack then answered "I know your going too fast but yes i would love to be your speacial some pony. I mean I was gonna ask the same thing towards you but was afraid that well... you know." "Dont worry I do know what you are trying to say and I did took alot of pride for me to ask that but yeah."

And finally we have Fabricare showing Rarity his suit that he was wearing right now "So what do you think?" he asked Rarity and she said "I love it! It makes you look like a lawyer. But I know you are actualy a fashion desinger like me only for colts though." "I also do dresses for mares too. but I mostly do suits for colts though." said Fabricare then Rarity said "wow I didn't know you did dresses too i wish i could see them some day." " how about tomorrow I can ask Lightning about sending us to Applelozza and i can show you my place how's that sound?" asked Fabricare and then rarity said "Of course I would love to go with you. But before we do would you like to be my coltfriend?" "I was gonna ask you if you would like to be my marefriend but you beat me to itand of course i love to be your coltfriend."

when the rest were done they went their separet ways and then went to sleep at either their homes or hotel rooms.

**Whoa plot twist during Happy Cake and Fluttershys moment any ways the next chapter will be here later so bye all you bronies and pegasisters **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Lighting's Feelings for Twilight Come as well as an invitation and bad news

ten months have past and we find the five pony couples on a five couple date. Fluttershy has fell for Happy Cake five months ago and they are a happy couple as well as the other four pony couples but they already fell for each other five months before fluttershy and Happy Cake after the welcoming party of Pinkie and Party Pans.

After their date they went to Golden Oaks Library to see twilight and Lightning storm, once they got there they were right on time to see whats gonna happen. "Hey guys your just in time." said Lightning stoked for whats gonna happen then Rarity said "Just in time for what Lightning?" Then Lightning said to Twilight ignoring Rarity's question "Princess Twilight Sparkle ever since the party ten months ago i was thinking to myself wow could she be my special somepony and after the party while we were cleaning it up i didn't believe what happened to our friends and they just met at that time but i was taking it slow just to get to know you better and now I think I'm ready to ask you something I've been dying to ask, Twilight Sparkle will you be my marefriend?" once he got that out of his heart Twilight said "I don't know what to say I mean I was thinking the same about you but I don't know what to say at all, but I do know that you care about me back so my answer is yes I would love to be your marefriend."

loud cheers came out and the 5 pony couples even Spike and Ginger were surprised that their owners are now a couple but are still trying to break up Fabricare and Rarity, but every time they do their plans backfire on them and they still don't know that they have feelings for each other. after they congratulated the new pony couple Spike coughed up a letter from princess Celestia saying that they all are invited to Canterlot for the hearths warming eve which is in 2 days when they got the message they looked at Twilight and Lightning and Lightning said "well we all are couples now, Except for Spike and Ginger so we should go tomorrow and we should show my friends the sights. How does that sound guys?" then they all yelled at the same time "YEAH!" and then Twilight said to Lightning "Oh stormy this is going to be romantic" not only did Lightning agreed but he was also surprised to hear his love call him a cute nickname then after that Pinkie Pie's body started twitching like crazy and said "uh oh my Pinkie sense is tingling something bad is going to happen in 2 days." everypony except the colt 6 and Ginger were shocked and asked Pinkie "where and who?" then Ginger spoke "Ok whats going on and what's this so called Pinkie sense and why are you freaking out about it?!" every pony stoped wigging out and answered Ginger and explained to the colt 6 about it and they were shocked to hear the info then went to Pinkie Pie and asked "where and Who? as well and she answered "Canterlot and everypony there on hearts and hooves day!" once she said that everypony at the library were wondering 'who would want to do something that bad in 2 days' then Twilight spoke "I think I know who it will do that" every pony even her love asked "Who?" and she said "Queen Chrysallis thats who."

When everypony heard that name they went to panic except for Lightning and Twilight although they were scared as well but they weren't panicking because they are both a prince and a princess then Lightning said to their friends "Everypony calm down there's no need to panic." Once they calmed down Twilight said "Don't you remember the times we battled with each other girls we won't let the queen of the changelings and her army stop us." "You guys should remember the battles we had too." added Lightning then Black Lightning said "There right we shouldn't panic but tell Princess Celestia whats coming in 2 days." now Rainbow Dash asked her love "but how are we going to get there if we don't have a scroll to send her?" everypony was wondering the same question and then Fluttershy said "Maybe we can catch the train to Canterlot then tell her." "Fluttershy thats a great idea!" said Twilight then Lightning asked "How about we teleport all of us to Canterlot and then get to the castle? I mean I did it before when i came here with my friends so we should try that instead." Everypony agreed with that idea so they gave it a shot and when they did they were right in Canterlot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The battle of All Hearths Warming Eve

After the 6 couples and Spike and Ginger made it to Canterlot they quickly went to the castle and over to Princess Celestia and told her everything that's going to happen in 2 days and the Princess said "So the queen of the changelings is coming to attack Canterlot on All Hearths Warming Eve?" everypony nodded their heads and Lightning asked "What are we going to do Princess?" the Princess thought for a moment and said "We will need Discords help in order to defeat Chrysalis." When she said his name Discord suddenly appeared on the scene and said "So queen Chrysalis is going to suck the love of everypony in Canterlot on All Hearths Warming Eve and you want _my_ help?" then Princess Celestia answered "yes." After that Rainbow Dash gets up in Discords face asking "How did you know what's going on, are you spying on us or something I mean what is wrong with you?!" Annoyed Discord said "I thought we were friends Rainbow Dash, and for your information I am the creator of chaos and you should know that by now, unless you forgot." Rainbow Dash remembered this and kept her mouth shut.

After they told Discord what to do he left to find the Changelings and their queen while the others were getting prepared for what's to come by having Canterlots citizens leave and having all the royal guards be on patrol for any changelings coming even Twilights older brother Shining Armor was there to help. While he was there Prince Lightning Storm went to him and asked if he would like to help "Do I know you?" asked Shining Armor and Lightning replied "No, but I Know you Little Sister for 10 months now." Then Shining Armor was shocked at who it was and asked the Alicorn prince "So you must be Lightning Storm Twily was talking about in her letters for the last 10 months?" Lightning said yes and asked him to call him just Lightning politely and Shining Armor said "Ok. So how did you know Twilight and where did you live I thought mares can be Alicorns?" Lightning explained everything to him and asked "So what can me and my friends who are in love with your sisters friends do to help?" Shining Armor thinks for a second and said "help protect Twilight and her friends and after the battle maybe we can talk some more." Lightning thanked Shining Armor and saluted him and went to tell his friends what to do.

Once he told his friends what to do they were at their rightful spot for their job and they have to protect them at any cost, even when their lovers are sleeping. Black Lightning was guarding Rainbow dash, Fabricare was guarding Rarity, Happy Cake was guarding Fluttershy, Party Pan was guarding Pinkie Pie, Orange Pete was guarding Applejack, and Lightning Storm was guarding Twilight Sparkle. Lightning was thinking to himself on the night before the battle in Canterlot 'I can't believe that there's a battle coming so fast I mean I love Twilight and I want to live the rest of my life with her, but now's not the time to think about my love life now's the time for winning this battle that's coming tomorrow morning.' He had no sleep and he was feeling tired but that didn't stop him from protecting the one he loves.

**-The next morning-**

Today is the battle in Canterlot the guards and the colt 6 are doing some last minute training before the big battle at high noon, even Lightning is training but he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep at all during last night and he lacked the energy and was starting to fall asleep but then Shining Armor went to him and said "Hey Lightning!" then Lightning screamed "GYAH! YOU'RE NOT TAKING TWILIGHT AWAY FROM ME!" "Relax dude, it's just Me." said Twilights brother who's concerned with his sister's coltfriend then Lightning said "oh sorry Shining Armor." Shining Armor asked him "It's ok, are you alright? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." "I'm fine I just lack the energy for the battle because I was up all night guarding Twilight." he replied with a drowsy look on his face. "Look Lightning I know you love Twily but you should get some rest, I'll have her fight for you, once you have the energy you can battle for her ok." Lightning agreed to go rest up while Twilight fought for him. Once he left Twilight went to her older brother and asked "hey Shining Armor where's My Love going?" her brother replied saying "Oh he went to get some sleep because he was doing what I told him which was guarding you but he took it like all day and all night but I meant during the day not all day and all night. Now he's resting while you battle for him a little is that ok little sister?" "Of course I will, but you should have told me this before he did that." Replied Twilight who was annoyed with her brother.

It was high noon and the battle in Canterlot is on, everypony even the Canterlot guards, most of the colt 6, and the mane 6 are in the battle, while Prince Lightning is still resting for now. It's a fierce battle and lives are almost lost evens Shining Armor's life was almost done for. The Changeling army was a little bigger than the Canterlot army but with most of the colt 6 and the mane 6 it was a little bit even just the Canterlot army was one person short. At the last minute Lightning came out of nowhere and started attacking the Changelings by force and finally it's an even battle so far the Canterlot army was winning but they were losing at first then once Lightning came at the last minute they are winning by far. When the last Changeling was injured the war was over and the Canterlot army won the battle with the help of the mane 6 and the colt 6.

It was now 5:00 at night and all the citizens are back at Canterlot just in time for the play about how Equestria was discovered and the end of another All Hearths Warming Eve.

**Sorry about the delay guys I was busy at work and at home as well as on vacation so I didn't have anything to use to write with so yeah sorry again and I will get the next chapter in later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lightning and shining's talk

After the war in Canterlot everypony was celebrating the defeat of the Changelings and their queen. While they were partying Prince Lightning and the captain of the royal guard and Twilights brother Shining Armor. what they were talking about was about each other. "So lightning," said Shining who was concerned "when did you hear about my sister and how did you know she's a princess?" "Well you see Shining when I've heard about Twilight was a week before i she was even a princess and how I knew she was a princess well one of her friends family members was told by her friend her self which was Applejack." said Lightning who was calm even though he was suppose to be nervous about talking to a family member of his marefriend. then Shining said "well since you are my little sisters Coltfriend, and might i ask why aren't you nervous?" the prince was shocked at what Shining asked but answered with ease "well you see Shining the truth is I had a lot of experience with my exmarefriend's parents mostly their fathers and thats how I'm not nervous at all." when Shining heard what he had answered he was now in defense mode and got straight to the question that every stallion should be scared of and lie to. "Alright last question how many girlfriends did you used to have?" but lightning wasn't scared because he was an honest pony, so he went to the truth "I had 6, and your sister is my 7th MareFriend." when Shining armor heard what he said he became shocked and believed what Lightning had said but he thinks he was lying at the same time. "wow you had 6! what did you do to them?" he then asked one last question before he went to the train and Lightning answered with the memories of depression coming back "I didn't do any thing, half of them said that they weren't ready for a relationship and broke up with me then the other half they were cheating on me." when Shining heard all this he went up to the young prince and said "hey don't beat yourself up with that depression. besides twilight will never do that to you she is the nicest and most thoughtful pony and i'm proud that she has you as her coltfriend." with Shining saying that he went back to the crystal empire to tell the news to princess Cadence.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 7: Lightning and Twilight's first kiss/span/p  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After the train to the Crystal empire left with Shining Armor on it, Lightning was thinking about what Shining said which was going through his head (Don't beat yourself up with that depression. Besides Twilight is the kindest most thoughtful pony around.) Once he got what shining said memorized he went to go search for his friends and Twilight./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once he found them he was shocked that he saw his friends having their first kiss with their special somepony. After they finished their kiss they saw Lightning and asked "where were you?" Then he responded "I was talking with twilight's brother." They were in shock once they heard what he said and Black Lightning asked "same questions as the other mares fathers?" "Same questions. But I passed that's for sure." Lightning replied with depression coming back then Twilight asked "You had more then one marefriend didn't you?" "Yes. 6 to be exact but the first half broke up with me but the other half cheated on me. Are you mad now?" He Answered to twilight but she wasn't even mad she was feeling sorry for him and said "I'm not mad I just feel bad for you besides I know just what would make you feel better." Lightning knows what she's gonna do now but he asked anyway "What might that be then Twilykinz?" "You'll see once we get back to ponyville." She replied to her love. "Uh guys the train to Ponyville is here." Said Pinkie Pie. Once they noticed that she was right they headed towards the train and got on it to get to ponyville./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once they got to ponyville they were in for a big surprise at the library, but first the colt 6 went to their hotel rooms to get ready for the surprise. After they were finished they went the long way to the library because they're thinking that their loves aren't ready yet./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once they made it to the library the mane 6 were waiting inside for them, it was dark once they got in and when they turned on the lights what they saw was unforgettable. streamers were on the roof the mane six were wearing the most beautiful outfits but to Lightning Storm's surprise was Twilight's dress, this was the third time she wore it and it was her old grand galloping gala dress and since this is the first time the prince has seen it he was speechless, but what's different about the dress was that her wings were out and expanded thanks to Rarity's talent she fixed the dress so that twilight's wings were out so her wings didn't rip the dress. "Whoa you look beautiful in that dress Twilykinz." Said Lightning finally finding words to say "Thanks Stormy this is actually the third time I wore this old thing i mean the first time was a fashion show for helping rarity and the second was at the grand galloping gala. But those were way before I became a princess. But you look stunning yourself honey." Explained Twilight, after Everypony finished complementing each other on how they looked, Lightning was asked if he was ready for his surprise and he answered "yes." Once Twilight came over to him and asked him some questions and these were no ordinary questions they were the ones about if he loves her or not, "lightning do you love me?" He answered "yes more than anything or anypony in equestria." The next question was what did he think of her before they become lovers, and he answered "I think you are the most smart, kindhearted, and brave pony I have laid eyes on. But what did you think of me?" She replied in a sweet lovely voice saying "I think you are a brave, passionate, smart, and strong stallion I have laid eyes on." When they finished they came closer and closer until they got close enough that they close their eyes and got to each other's lips and have a passionate first kiss and this kiss they felt was true loves kiss. Everypony even Spike and Ginger were saying "awe!" When the kiss broke they were looking in each other's eyes and said "wow."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongsorry for that really long wait I was busy with things I tried doing this on my grandmothers computer but it got deleted instantly thanks to stupid technology but I am trying my best to get the free time to do this./strong/div 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spike and Ginger Give Up

With all their attempts failed Spike and Ginger gave up on trying to break up Rarity and Fabricare. Their last attempt was to pretend to fall in love to make them jealous but it backfired because he and Rarity were happy for them and they went to go tell the others. "Oh who are we kidding Ginger we fail every time!" Said spike who was down in the dumps "Spike I hate to say this but your right and I think I got feelings for y-" replied Ginger who stopped herself from what she was about to say then Spike asked "got what Ginger?" "Oh n-nothing, nothing at all." She stuttered Spike recognized the stuttering and knows she was lying and said "Ginger we're friends you can tell me anything. heck I pretty much think you're cu-" he then stopped himself from finishing up when ginger asked "what was that? Do you really think I'm cute?" Spike thought to himself and then he finally caved and answered "yes Ginger I do think your cute."she then froze in shock and then snapped into reality thanks to the others. And they weren't too happy with them.

When the others got to them Twilight, Lightning, Rarity, and Fabricare were mad at the two dragons the most and Twilight said for the four of them "we are very disappointed in you two." Spike asked them "why?" "Because we found these plans written in a book that was in the library and it had plans to break up two specific ponies named Rarity and Fabricare. I'm sure it belongs to you two because it has both of your signatures on the front." Replied Lightning who pulled the book out of his saddle bag and showed it to them. They were in deep trouble for the worst thing ever done which was trying to break up two love birds. Rarity asked with anger in her voice "do you have anything to say for yourselves for trying to break me and Fabricare up?" Spike answered "yeah, We're sorry for trying to break you guys apart, we were just jealous because I had a crush on you Rarity while Ginger has a crush on you Fabricare." "But from now on me and Spike are done with our ways of loving ponies because Spike and I love each other."

With that said and done everypony was surprised at what they just witnessed, a simple hug between two friends with most things in common are now in love.

**I'm Calling this a filler chapter because it's shorter than my other ones so yeah and sorry for another long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meet The Families

It's been 3 months since Twilight and Lightning were dating and being a couple. Twilight was thinking to herself and asked Lightning about a specific yet good question "Hey Stormy I was wondering?" "Wondering what Twilykinz?" Asked Lightning who was wondering the same question that Twilight was thinking "Well since you've met my big brother I was wondering if you have any family of your own?" Lightning was surprised by the question that she asked and since he tells the truth a lot he answered "Yes sweetie I do have a family and my parents are really cool but I didn't meet you're parents yet either only your brother." " Well I was thinking how about we visit your parents tomorrow and after that we visit my parents on a different day. How does that sound?" Lightning was happy with that idea and agreed to it and since both of their parents live in Canterlot they can goto their separate ways for now and check up on their parents.

Once Lightning got to his parents home he rang the door bell and what he saw was an young filly who happens to be Lightning's little sister A.J. Sun who opened the door, she was an unicorn like Lightning before he turned into an alicorn Prince. "Hey A.J. is mom and dad home?" Of course A.J. Didn't recognize her own brother because of the wings because she was in detention at her school so she didn't goto his coordination and asked "Do I know you?" And that's when lightning asked "You don't remember your own brother?" Once he said that A.J. looked at him closely and asked "Lightning, are you an alicorn?" The young prince was shocked but answered "Yes A.J. I am a alicorn. Now is mom and dad home?" She was happy to see her older brother again but she replied to Lightning's question "Of course they are they're in their room looking at our family photo album. You can come in if you want?" "Of course I'm always welcome back here. But I want to talk to them as soon as their done looking at the good times." After their done talking to each other they went to see if their parents were done with that photo album and to their surprise they were done with it and were about to go down to the kitchen to make lunch but they're tracks were stoped when they saw their first and only son Lightning who was happy to see his parents for the first time since the coordination he was about to say something important but he let his parents talked first and his father said "hello son what brings you here?" Lightning then explained to his parents that he had found the mare of his dreams and that they've been dating for 3 months and had their first kiss the night after the battle against the changelings. After he explained everything to them his mother asked "So who's the lucky mare?" "Her names Princess Twilight Sparkle and I want to know when is it ok for you to meet her?" When he finished they were shocked that their only son was dating a princess who lives in ponyville. Even A.J. Sun was surprised that her older brother was dating royalty. When they snapped back to reality and answered "How about tonight at 7:00?" The prince accepted his parents decision and said "Well I better find Twilight and tell her what time she will be meeting you guys, see you at seven." He left his family's home to find Twilight.

Once he found her Twilight said "my parents asked if tomorrow morning is fine and I said of course what about you Stormy?" "My family asked if tonight at 7 would work and I said that's fine, is that ok with you sweetie?" She answered with a hug and they trotted over to one of the finest restaurants in Canterlot to have lunch, then when it was 6:30 they went to take a shortcut to Lightning's family home he then knocked on the door it wasn't long before lightning's mother answered the door. Lightning then introduced Twilight to his mother and they came in Lightning then introduced her to his sister A.J. and finally to his father who looks nothing like Lightning. But the only thing that Lightning has of his mother were her eyes. Dinner was already set and once they entered the dining room they sat down with Lightning's parents on the separate sides of the table while A.J. Sat right next to her dad, and Lightning and Twilight sat on the separate side across from A.J. and an empty chair. While they were eating a conversation struck with Twilight asking "So Mrs. Storm how long have you and your husband been living in Manehattan before you moved here to Canterlot?" "Please call me Danielle." Said Lightning's mom "And to answer your question we lived there for 5 years as a married couple but before that I lived there for a while and before I fell in love with my husband I was in love with another older stallion when I was 16 and he was 21. During our relationship he got me pregnant with you know who. After I gave birth to Lightning he was being cruel to me and my son so I kicked him out of my parents house and then he did some criminal things like foal abuse at least he went to jail for those reasons." Twilight was surprised at the story that she felt sorry for Danielle and Lightning. Then Lightning said to his love "I know you feel sorry for the two of us but now you know the rest of my back story." Twilight then remembered and told them that the same thing that happened to her but instead she didn't get pregnant but she was bullied by her exColtfriend Flash Sentry who was a Pegasus and was part of the Crystal Empire royal guards until he was fired and gone to the Canterlot dungeon for assault of a princess. After the explanation of her past she started to cry then Lightning said "Twilight I know how you feel and he got what he deserved but there's no reason to cry about it the past is the past." Twilight then stopped crying and said "You're right Stormy, the past is in the past, and I should look forward into the future." Once they were done dinner Twilight and Lightning left his parents house and went to get a hotel room for two and waited for tomorrow morning.

(Morning)

It was a bright day and the sun was rising in Canterlot thanks to Princess Celestia's Magic, the sun shined into the hotel room where Lightning and Twilight were staying for the night the sun shined into lightning muzzle and that's when he woke up, but before he could get out of bed he whispered into Twilight's ear and said "Sweetie it's time to wake up and goto your parents house." Twilight responded with a soft moan and yawn saying "morning already?" "Yes Twilykinz it's morning, we might as well get ready to goto your parents house and see them" replied Lightning who was already out of bed getting ready, Twilight then remembered about meeting her parents then she got out bed and got herself ready for the day too. After they've got themselves done they went to checkout of their hotel room at the front desk, after that Lightning followed Twilight to her parents house. Once they made it to Twilight's parents house Twilight knocked on the door and to her and Lightning's surprise it was her older brother who opened the door he let them both in and to Twilight's surprise shining's wife was there also. Lightning didn't know who she was until Shining Armor introduced his wife to him. "You must be my sister in law's new Coltfriend Prince Lightning Storm am I right?" Said Cadance surprised to meet her in law's true love. The stallion blushed and bowed down saying "call me lightning your highness. And it's a pleasure to meet the in law of my Twilykinz." Once Shining heard the Twilykinz he said to Lightning "Hey Lightning you can just call her twily if you want I don't mind." the alicorn Prince heard what his new friend said and replied saying "thanks." It was at that moment that Twilight's parents came down stairs to see their son and in law awake and also saw their own daughter saying to them when they came down "mom, dad I'd love you to meet my Coltfriend Lightning Storm!" They were in shock when they saw that he was an Alicorn just like their daughter and daughter in law. They were then having a good conversation until Lightning told them about a specific Pegasus that Twilight mentioned last night and told them that he understood how she felt when he and his mother were attacked by his biological father until his mother kicked him out of their home in manehattan. Once the explanation was over they all felt sorry for him even Shining Armor was feeling sorry for him and he remembered the talked they did and didn't believe him at first after the battle against the changelings but he was telling the the whole time they were talking. Now Shining Armor felt guilt in him for not believing in him before and after he left to the Crystal Empire. They then went to go get breakfast at a restaurant in Canterlot. After they had breakfast Twilight and Lightning were heading home to see their friends again.

**Sorry this took so long I have been way too busy over the past 2 months with my new job and family home evening and all that stuff. Also I'm gonna be going to salt lake comic con fan xperience for Friday only so if anyone of you guys live in Utah and are going to the event let me know in the comments and let me know who you will be cosplaying as I hope you guys understand until the next chapter this has been daneron94 signing out PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the really long wait, I have been busy as usual any ways I forgot to mention about Flash Sentry in the last chapter not all bronies hate him and I'm one of those bronies who likes him and I may have him as the enemy but that doesn't make me hate Flash. Any ways without further ado here's chapter 10**

Chapter 10: A Life Changing Event

It's been 6 months since Lightning and Twilight met their families and everything was going smooth for their friends as well. The colt 6 were back at Appleloosa doing their duties Fabricare is not doing just suits but he's also doing tuxedos as well, Orange Pete was back at his family's orange orchard, Black Lightning was practicing stunts to impress rainbow dash once he visits Ponyville again, Party Pan was planning another party, happy Cake was tending to the buffalo and his animal friends are helping him as well, and We have prince Lightning Storm whose not at the Appleloosa local library reading his books while ginger was sleeping in her basket. but he was at the jewelry store down south of the library however Black Lightning saw him go into the store while he was practicing and decided to take a little 'break' and and decided to go get the others.

When lightning got finished with his errand he trotted back to the library when suddenly he stopped wondering if somepony was following him he then saw a black tail on top of a cloud and then noticed something rustling in a nearby bush he didn't want to go near either the bush nor the cloud because it was actually his friends spying on him so he decided to use his teleportation spell to take him to the library but suddenly his friends saw this and jumped out and tried to stop him from teleporting himself out of the situation but they were too slow even Black Lightning wasn't fast enough to stop him and said "He's probably going to the library to get Ginger guys!" "Then we better get going before he leaves Appleloosa." was Fabricare's reply. They made a quick dash towards the library to stop lightning from leaving Appleloosa.

When they made it to the library they noticed their marefriends, Princess Twilight and Spike waiting for them. When the five stalions came in they were greeted by their lovers kissing them on the cheek, Twilight then asked "where's Lightning?" Happy Cake replied saying "we thought he was gonna be here getting Ginger to go somewhere." "Well he's not here yet but I'm right here." Said Ginger who was with Spiked who was helping her out with the library. "Do you know when he's gonna be back here?" Asked Party Pan with a curious look on him. Ginger answered "he just needed to get a few things before he came back here, I don't know what they are but it will be soon." As if on cue Lightning came in and said to the guys "Sorry about teleporting on you guys, I just didn't want to spoil the surprise." "And what might that be Partner?" Asked Orange Pete. "You'll see." Was Lightning's reply. He went over to Twilight and said "Twilight, you were the first pony who didn't broke up our relationship nor cheated on me. Then I was asking myself should I or shouldn't I get something special for our one year anniversary of being a couple, but then I decided that I should get it. I told our families to keep it a secret and I didn't tell our friends either." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a box from his bag with his teeth and said "princess Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?" After he opened the box, Twilight was shocked but happy with his choice so she replied with a kiss on the lips "I'll take that as a yes." Said Lightning who was happy with the answer from his new fiancé. Everypony in the library was awing and cheering at the newly engaged couple. The mane 6 and Ginger were looking at the ring that Lightning gave twilight it was a 24 karat gold with 6 different colored diamonds that look a lot like the original elements of harmony but in diamond form, while 5 of the colt 6 and Spike were asking Lightning about when his and Twilight's wedding should be held as well as what day, Lightning then said "Guys we just got engaged we still need time to plan everything, as well as to think about who to invite ok." They all agreed to what Lightning said and replied with a nod. The girls finished adoring the ring and went to their lover's side especially Twilight who was asking Lightning if he wants to go see a very special place that she's got, Lightning said "Of course Twily!" With that they left the library and went to the special place that was in Ponyville.

When they got to Ponyville Lightning asked "Why are we in Ponyville?" "You'll see once we get there Stormy." Replied Twilight who was excited to show her fiancé the place. When they arrived at their destination Lightning was surprised to see that it was a castle "Ok how did this get here and what happened to the library?" Asked Lightning who was shocked at the structure, then Twilight answered "The library was destroyed by Tirek when I was fighting him to save my friends but when I defeated him I wasn't alone, I had help from my friends with the help from the tree of harmony and that's how I got this castle, I'm also now the princess of friendship." "Whoa…" Was all that Lightning could say. Twilight then said "don't worry I'm sure you'll be the prince of friendship once we get married." The prince asked "you really think so?" Twilight said "I don't think so, I know so." Lightning was glad his fiancé knows about what she said, after that they left back to Appleloosa to tell Lightning's friends about what he saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the wedding plan

2 weeks have passed since Lightning proposed to Twilight, and we now see the newly engaged alicorn couple at canterlot planning their wedding with the help from their friends, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor. They already got the title Done which is called A Magical Wedding as well as the color theme which will be purple and yellow the same colors as the engaged couples coated bodies,now all they have left are where the wedding Should take place, who's going to be invited, where the reception should be at, who's gonna be the flower filly, who's going to be the ring bearer, and who's going to conduct the ceremony. Rarity thought to her self and then she had an idea and said "I think the ring bearer should be Spike and for the flower fillies should be Sweetie Belle and her crusading friends!" Everypony agreed to her idea and scratched those two things out then Princess Celestia said that she should conduct the ceremony, and again there were no denies, finally Lightning spoke and said "how about we have both the wedding and reception at the castle of friendship!" Everypony loved the idea and then Cadence said "Now that we've got the important stuff done we'll leave the invites and the date &amp; time to you two love birds." Twilight and Lightning had agreed to do the last things on the list on their own and now before their friends left they asked one last question and Black Lightning asked it. For Everypony else who were left in the same room "So have you two thought about who will be the groomscolts and the bridesmaids yet?" Lightning then said "Guys what kind of friend would I be if I didn't chose you guys to be my groomscolts and since Party Pan is good with parties he should do the bachelor party!" "And since you girls are my best friends I chose you as my bridesmaids and the same goes for Pinkie Pie to do the bachelorette party!" Said Twilight and Their friends were awestruck at what the engaged couple said to them and left the room shut the doors and cheered so loud that their voices can be heard from outside the castle tooike ponyville. "Well it sounds like they're happy." Was all lightning said, and Twilight couldn't agree more.

They were about to finish the rest of the plans for their wedding when a letter slipped through the door. They didn't know who sent the letter but they're sure it's not good they read the letter and it said.

'I hope the wedding's gonna be big like your big brothers Twilight because you are going to regret the day your army destroyed my army also my captain of my army is the one that Princess Celestia put in the dungeon, and his name is Flash Sentry.

Sincerely,

Queen Chrysalis.'

They were now terrified and decided to split up and find Shining Armor and princess Celestia. Lightning decided to search for Shining Armor while Twilight went to go get Celestia. Lightning asked the royal guards where Shining's at and one of them said "he's in one of the towers of the castle your majesty." He thanked the guards and went to find Shining Armor. Twilight pretty much knows where princess Celestia is at and makes a mad dash to see her, when she made it to her destination she opened the doors and said "Princess Celestia!" The princess of the sun turned her head and saw Twilight with a worried look on her and said "twilight what's wrong?" "Flash Sentry managed to escape, and is with the changelings as their captain!" Twilight Replied with panic in her voice. Celestia was extremely furious and yelled "WHAT!?" Twilight was now trying to calm the princess down but it wasn't working the way she hoped

Meanwhile Lightning Storm has managed to find Shining Armor, and Cadence was with him also "Lightning, what's going on, and why are you Out of breath?" The captain of the royal guard asked his future brother in law and then lightning replied asking "Remember Flash Sentry?" Armor nodded as a yes and the prince continued "Well he somehow escaped the dungeon and has teamed up with the Changelings!" Cadence had a worried look while her husband was enraged and ordered "Put Canterlot on lockdown, put all the guards on patrol, find Discord and tell him to find that traitor, tell princess Celestia…" Twilight interrupted her brother saying with fear in her eyes "Princess Celestia already knows B.B.B.F.F." Shining Armor saw her come in the room and he said "But how?" "I told her before Lightning told you, we've decided to split up and search for the two of you because it would've been quicker that way." Replied Twilight, Shining Armor under stood but was still infuriated by the fact that Flash Sentry has turned into a traitor and joined the changelings even though he was the one that has abused Twilight and got arrested for attacking a princess, but this time his punishment will be severe once this on coming war is done for.

**Ok sorry for the waiting, I've been busy and distracted with stuff like work and hanging out with friends. Also I try my best to make sure I get this story finished up I still don't know how many chapters I'll put in but still I am sorry this took so long.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: kidnapping princess Twilight

At the kingdom of the changelings, queen Chrysalis and her new general Flash Sentry are discussing how to capture the princess of friendship. Flash was thinking about putting a book on the ground and then an magic proof trap gets her but the queen didn't like the idea because anypony can try grabbing the book they thought long and hard until Chrysalis came up with a brilliant idea and said "Go get your second in command and tell him to impersonate Lighting Storm and make sure to tell him to act nice in front of Twilight and say that there's a good place to hide at a cave on the tallest mountain, then we have him cuff Twilight's horn with a magic proof ring, we then tie her wings closed and take her here." The plan was so demonic that Flash thinks it's brilliant, as Chrysalis laughed her evil laugh Flash did the same thing, When they were done Flash left to get his second in command. Once he got his second in command and told him about the queens plan and gave him the order to search for Twilight Sparkle in disguise and went and did so.

While Lighting was doing training for the war Twilight was getting worried about the war that was coming inside princess Celestia's room she was talking to the princess of the sun about how to defeat the changeling army and what the consequence for Flash Sentry would be. Celestia said "it'll have to be either banishment to the sun or death." Twilight was shocked not because of the banishment to the sun but about what she said in the end of her sentence "Death?" Celestia nodded to what Twilight had asked and while they were talking somepony came in and they saw who that pony was 'Lightning Storm'. "Stormy I thought you were training?" Twilight asked with confusion but she nor Celestia don't know it's actually a changeling impersonating The fiancée of the princess of friendship, 'Lightning' said "we're on break and one of the guards told me that there's a cave high on a mountain where the clouds cover the top of it." Twilight was surprised but concerned about her 'fiancée's' tone of voice but she didn't want to judge him so she asked "And how did he found out about the cave?" The imposter replied "His wife was flying over to cloudsdale and noticed it she is a Pegasus pony after all just like her husband." Twilight was filled with relief that she told him to take her to the cave, while Celestia had a bad feeling about it.

Once they made it to the cave Lighting told her to put on the magic proof ring for her Horn by lying that it can make her magic 'stronger' than before. Twilight' relief ended from a familiar voice "well if it isn't the princess of friendship and my second in command." Coming out of the shadows was Flash Sentry, the changeling army, and queen Chrysalis. Twilight was now looking at 'Lightning Storm' and asked "Stormy how could you!?" The imposter changed back into his original form and said "I'm not your stupid fiancée foolish princess I was impersonating him to get close to you and capture you, and you literally fell for it." Every changeling, Flash Sentry, and queen chrysalis were laughing and Flash said "oh don't worry princess Twilight you still have me and my love." "I don't love you anymore traitor, besides my heart belongs to my prince and knight in shining armor, Lighting Storm!" Twilight said in rage trying to use magic but can't. Chrysalis said "stop trying to use your magic it's now useless because of that cuff on your own horn." Twilight stopped and realized what the changeling queen said was the truth and given up she lost hope and asked "what are you going to do to me now?" "Oh nothing for now but after we win the war I'm going to enjoy killing your friends, your fiancée, and his friends too, with you watching." Flash Sentry replied with evil in his voice, Twilight was now in tears when she now knows what their plan was and then she said with anger in her voice "You're never going to get away with this I know Lightning will find me with his and my friends!" They all laughed at her and then Chrysalis commented "Oh silly princess of friendship you might as well just give up, there's no way they'll find you up here." Twilight started to cry because thought what the queen of the changelings had said was true.

Meanwhile in Canterlot the real Lightning Storm was done with training with the guards and was headed for princess Celestia's room to tell Twilight that he's done with training but when he came into the room all he saw was Celestia and the royal guards saying that Twilight was kidnapped by Lightning "WHAT!?" Yelled Lightning who is now enraged and said "that's impossible I was training for the war to come the whole time and I didn't even get a break until now!" The Princess of the sun was not surprised by those words and asked in suspicion "oh really, then who was here in my room and sent Twilight to the cave with them?" Lightning was surprised that Celestia didn't believe him but answered her question "it must've been a changeling impersonating me!" Celestia then said "I might believe you if you can find the changeling that impersonated you." The prince was now in shock and asked "can I get my friends to help me find her?" Celestia nodded and Lightning said "thank you princess." And with that Lightning storm went to find his friends to ask for help.

Once Lightning found his friends in the main hall he informed them about Twilight getting kidnapped by a changeling and needs their help, little did he know his "friends" are actually changelings impersonating his very best friends as well as Princess Celestia herself and the guards in Celestia's room were also changelings, they then turned back into their normal changeling forms and one of them said "don't worry about her Lightning she's safe along with your friends and their lovers." Lightning was shocked but fumed with rage at the same time and bucked them all right in the kissers which made all 5 changelings get knocked out cold and then he ran out of the castle to find out that Canterlot was under an attack by a swarm of changelings and he's the only one left that hasn't been captured so it was up to him to save his friends and his fiancée from the changelings and Flash Sentry.

Back at the cave where Twilight was in she just woke up hoping that she was back at the castle and thought it was all just a nightmare, but it wasn't. The fact that it was actually real started making her cry, she turned her head around and saw Celestia, Luna, her and Lightning's friends all tied up and clearly out cold, but she didn't see Lightning with them anywhere. This made Twilight start to sob and that's when her and Lightning's friends as well as Celestia and Luna regain consciousness, and when they saw the princess of friendship crying Applejack spoke for them saying "Twilight." This stopped her friend's sobbing. When she looked at Applejack and the others she asked them "How did you guys get here? And where's Lightning?" "We've been ambushed by the changelings while we were taking a break from training and we saw Lighting going to see you that's when we've been knocked out by those monsters so now we have no idea where he's at right now." Fabricare replied she then asked Party Pan "how long ago was it when you saw him?" Party Pan answered " since we've been knocked out probably about 3 hours, but including that time 3 hours and 30 minutes." She then started to worry now, and then Her sister in law said "Twilight I know what you're going through remember when Chrysalis impersonated me For my wedding in order to take over Equestria?" Twilight nodded and replied "Of course, I then saved you and your wedding!" "That's right so you should have faith in your fiancée and we are hopping he saves us all." Finished Cadence, Twilight stopped her sorrows and would thank her sister in law with a hug but they both are chains on their hooves.

Meanwhile with Lightning Storm he was having a hard time getting out of Canterlot because there are too many changelings and then he had lost hope because it was impossible for him to teleport or fly away from the city since there are changelings everywhere, he then decided to lose hope but when he was going to go with the changelings Shining Armor and most of the royal guards came to his rescue. Lighting wasn't sure if they are changelings impersonating them or if they're the real deal but then Twilight's older brother came to him and was annoyed with the young prince asking him "What were you thinking?! Giving up is not what a prince does at a time like this or anytime at all!" "I'm sorry I was trying to get outside the city to save my fiancée and my friends." Was the reply Lightning gave to his future brother in law, Shining Armor said "I'm going with you my wife Cadence was captured along with Luna and Celestia. I believe those changelings knocked me out cold and I want payback as much as you do." Lightning Storm was now confused and said "I thought Celestia was in her room when I was on my break you don't mean she was a changeling the whole time was she?!" Shining Armor was surprised that Lightning wasn't even captured yet and started to think about what Chrysalis is planning Lightning told him "There's no time for thinking I know where Twily and the others are at thanks to those changelings impersonating Celestia and a couple of the royal guards and we need to get to their aide now!" What Lightning said to him was when it hit him and said "We can't go at it alone!" "What! why not?" Asked the young prince and Shining answered "Because what you just said was going to be a trap for you. I suggest that we take 2 royal guards to impersonate the both of us and we sneak in whoop some changeling plot and save the ponies we know. So what do you say?" "I'm in!" Was all that Lightning Storm said and they grabbed 2 of the Royal guards and explained what the plan is.

**(I'm so very sorry for the long wait everyone but I've been very busy with stuff like finding a job etc. but chapter 12 should hopefully be a little longer if not let me know in the reviews section)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the rescue

Lightning Storm, Shining Armor, and the guards who are going to be the decoys have made it to their destination where Lightning told the guards the plan "ok you two shining armor and I are going to turn you into us for a couple of hours, while you two trick the changeling army me and shining armor are going to separate and get into position to release everypony that's been captured to help us fight against Chrysalis and her army, arrest Flash Sentry and bring him to justice understood?" The guards nodded and got into pos and position then Lightning and Shining prepared the spell

Meanwhile inside the cave Twilight is starting to worry about Her fiancée, until Pinkie Pie said something random "don't worry Twilight I'm sure the writer will have Lightning and Shining armor save us all!" Everypony in the cave was confused about what she said even her love party pan was as confused as the others.

When the guards were in disguise Lightning and Shining Armor were hiding behind separate boulders so they wouldn't get caught, the guards then went into the cave and were greeted by two changeling soldiers who were waiting for both 'lightning storm' and 'shining armor' then queen Chrysalis came forth and said "well, well, well, what do we have here the future husband of Twilight Sparkle AND the captain of the Royal guard, Both in my trap we were expecting you, soldiers send them to where the others are! The changelings did what they were told and took them to the others where Flash Sentry was waiting for 'them' once there he said "well, well if it isn't my former boss and his soon to be brother in law. I was wondering when you will show up so I can get rid of the pony and his friends who are in love with my first love and her friends." Flash Sentry didn't know that the real Lightning and Shining Armor are getting ready for the fight they are going up against "Lightning do you know how to wield that sword?" Shining Armor had asked the prince and he nodded as saying he does know and then Shining Armor added further detail in his question "I mean with your hooves or with your mouth at least?" Lightning answered "yes sir I know how to wield it with magic, mouth, and hooves." Shining Armor was impressed with the prince's answer and told him info about what he knows about Flash Sentry "before we ambush them I have to tell you that Flash uses his mouth and hooves to fight with swords since he's a Pegasus so He will be a challenge for you." Lightning understood the fight he's soon going to be in for, which Shining Armor informed him about. When they've finished gearing up Shining Armor gave him four swords and told him "Think of them as early wedding gifts." Lightning thanked him and then it was time for them to ambush the changelings and save everypony. Both Lightning Storm and Shining Armor came out of their hiding spot and started shooting magical projectiles at every single changeling that spotted them and yelling out battle cries during the ambush until they found everypony then they stopped seeing them all chained up and have magic proof cuffs on the alicorn princesses as well as rarity and fabricare so they can't use magic. Seeing his friends and fiancée like this made Lightning furious and yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU FLASH SENTRY I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Everypony woke up from Lightning's rant and Twilight said "stormy. Is that you my love?" Lightning stopped looking for Flash and turned his gaze onto his future wife who was in shock and said "yes Twily it's me we're here to rescue all of you!" Twilight was confused with what Lightning had said until she say her brother who was right behind him. Then an evil laugh was heard from the opposite side of the cave and the laugh belonged to none other than Flash Sentry and he said "Well if it isn't Lightning Storm and my old boss Shining Armor. I'm surprised, I thought you were already captured and got ready to be destroyed by my queens guards." Shining Armor is now getting fumed with rage and Flash continued "Now I'm starting to think that those ponies were actually Canterlot guards. Well no matter they're going to die soon anyway so the more the merrier I say." Shining Armor is now enraged told Lightning "I'm going to rescue the guards while you take care of Flash Sentry!" Lightning agreed with that and Shining Armor left to go save the guards. Once Shining Armor was gone Flash Sentry asked Lightning "I hope you're ready to die, because I'm going to give you a slow and painful death!" Lightning replied "prepare to lose your wings you monster, because I'm very skilled with swords even more than you!" This made Flash Sentry enraged and started to charge at the prince, Lightning then took out the four swords that he got from Shining Armor before they ambushed the changelings and once Flash Sentry got close enough he grabbed his swords and swung one at Lightning's horn but he saw the attack and guarded it with a sword of his own.

**Daneron94: cue epic fighting music.**

Now the battle is on and Lightning swung to cut off Flash's wings but flash had dodged the blade with ease and flew into the air, the alicorn prince did the exact same thing and then swords were clashing against each other in the air, Lightning attempted to cut off Flash's wings again but missed and nailed his right eye. Flash screamed in pain from the cut. When the pain has stopped he went rage at the prince saying "you're gonna die for that!" Everypony heard that and told Lightning to kick his plot even princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and his fiancée did the same thing, however the princesses don't want Lightning to just win, they want him to give Flash the death penalty for treason, and kidnapping. Lightning was thinking the same thing that the princesses want him to do and told Flash "Before I fight you some more I got something to says Flash Sentry." the evil Pegasus was liking what he had heard and said "Ok Storky I'm all ears." Lightning was annoyed by the insult and said "you have committed crimes unspeakable to Equestria kidnapping and treason your sentence for committing such crimes is death!" Flash just laughed at Lightning's sentence and started to charge at him blades pointing straight at Lightning but he used his magic to get away from the blades and to get behind Flash Sentry and managed to cut both of his wings, Flash screamed in pain when he saw blood coming out where his wings were and yelled "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Lightning was surprised when he saw Flash still standing on all fours, also two of three of his swords are off his hooves but he is still holding the third deadly weapon in his mouth and with his last bit of strength he had he charged at the future prince of friendship and attempted to stab him in the chest but he missed because of the amount of blood lost in his system and fell limp, dying from losing a lot of blood. Shining Armor just came back from saving the Guards and saw the blood from the late Flash Sentry on Lightning Storm's body and asked "You've finished the job didn't you?" Lightning felt the dead body and said "yes." And with that Shining Armor came to the prince and said "Thank you, not because you saved Equestria but you've saved my little sister who is your fiancée, and for that I give you my own personal blessing." Lightning was surprised by this and thanked Shining Armor for the compliment and said "let's get everypony out of here and finish planning the wedding."

**Well all I can say is that I feel bad for you guys waiting for this chapter but I somehow lost the first one of this chapter and I don't know how but anyways this chapter is finished and I think I'm about done with this story but I'm going to make a crossover fanfic later on in the future of course so thanks for waiting on this one but I'm sorry for the long wait that's all I need to say so I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
